Lena Jennifer
Lena Jennifer (Rena Jenifa) is a fan character for 07 Ghost series. She is one of three surviving members of the royal family, with the other being her younger brother, Teito Klein and her uncle, Ayanami. After she was found by Castor, now she serves as a Bishop of the Barsburg Church located in District 7, and her job there is to protect the citizens by removing Kor. It is revealed that Lena is quite special (by Castor) Physical Description It is mentioned that when Lena was a child, she had black hair. But after the Raggs War, because of losing her precious family, her hair turned white. She has dark blue eyes, which are usually in upset mood. Despite that fact, she is said to be pretty by many people, usually being Frau. It seems she bears a significant resemblance to her mother – Lady Kendra . And Emperor Wolfram mentioned her personality resembles her father , the late king of Raggs. And Ayanami once said that she reminded him of Fia Kreauz. Because of being the only bishop as female , she doesn't have to follow the Church's rule about clothing . She usually wears a light yellow and red short overcoat with long sleeves over a light blue dress and black boots. But on missions or riding Hawkzile, she wears a black blazer and black tank top beneath, and a black skinny jean with same boots. She always brings her cutlass sword everywhere she goes , even sleeping . Personality When she was a child, Lena appeared to be carefree, talkative and adored her uncle. She always enjoyed each moment she had with her brother, caring about any people she met. But after thr War, she became more reserved, serious, aloof and cautious. She oftens critizises the bad habits of the Church's people , causing most of them to say sorry fearing that they might invoke her wrath . This coupled of her tragic past , cause many ones to avoid her due to her social awkwardness . Even Castor find it hard to work with her personality . Sometimes , she becomes cocky , but it only as she is well aware of her skill and can be quite merciless in a fight .She was unforgiving of anyone who opposed her sense of justice even when there was a large difference in power . Though she is really grateful for Castor , she finds it hard to express , instead of that , she oftens scowls him . According herself , Lena learns her motherly personality from Castor . Occasionally , she is also hot-tempered ans tends to hit people ( usually Frau ) Though she is considered as a level-headed person , her heart is poisoned with hatred towards Ayanami and Hyuuga and easily lost control. Her greatest fear is that she will be unable to protect her loved ones and they will die because of her weakness and inability to properly protect them. Relationships Abilities Zaiphon According to Castor, Lena is the only one has all three kinds of Zaiphon. But control such immense power is a different matter. *'Attacking Zaiphon:' Lena is considered is one of best user of Attacking Zaiphon. She has displayed the ability to soar through the air using her zaiphon, and used her cutlass to enhance and channel the attack at her opponents. *'Healing Zaiphon:' Labrador once mentioned that she is rather good at Healing Zaiphon, though she said she wasn't kind enough to use it. Her Zaiphon is remarked to be quite powerful, as she heals her own wounds that she has sustained whistle in battle. It is also her first Zaiphon she uses in story. *'Manipulation Zaiphon' With her rare Zaiphon, she uses it to punish Frau and control something. When she is lazy, she uses it to take the books. She oftens uses it to tease Hakuren. Skill *'Keen Intellect' Lena is described as very clever, she can remember things with a look at it. Her area of expertise lies the history about many countries and their areas. *'Enhanced Strength' In spite of being a young woman, Lena possesses a very large amount of physical strength, having been repeatly shown capable of lifting Hakuren when he doesn't obey her. She was able to send Frau flying away few meters. Her sword clashes possesses so much force that it is able to slice through metal using only use air pressure from swings. *'Immense Durability' Lena is able to survive the highly damaging. *'Enhanced Agility' Lena has shown on different occasions to be very fast and agile. Castor's training help her become a fast runner. She could avoid some of Castor's attack despite his overwhelming speed. *'Master Hand-to-Hand combat' Despite favoring the use of her sword, Lena has proven herself to be skilled hand-to-han combatant. She is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using her Zaiphon in combination with punches and kicks. She can mix hand to hand combat with her sworkmanship in the battle. *'Master Swordmanship' Lena possesses great master in swordmanship and her skill in swordmanship are of the highest caliber. With her normal sword, she was able to counter Landkart's scythe. Background Childhood Lena Jennifer was born on the 4th of November as Pastana Lena Raggs. He was born into the Raggs Family, as the son of King Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, and the King's fiancee Lady Kendra, who died right after giving birth. As a Princess, she couldn't be Mikhail's host, but she still was heiress of Raggs Kingdom. When she was three, the King of Raggs married a woman from Barburg, Millea Klein, whom she adored at the first sight. Lena liked the woman, jumped happily when her brother was born. Category: 07Ghost characters